commonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Story
Hier die Story. Band 1 - Ein harmloses Spiel? Yamato "Jam" Damatsuki spielt ComMon. Hierbei ließ er Suwa einige Exemplare der Offline-ComMon Man fressen. Als er fertig ist, will sein kleiner Bruder Yoshi(hiro) Damatsuki mit ihm spielen. Kapitel 1 10.12.2012: Montag (Brückentag, Schulfrei) Yoshis Budo benutzt die Attacke Bubbles, um Blasen auf Suwa zu schießen. Diese machen Jams ComMon nichts aus, woraufhin dieses mit Bite den entscheidenden Biss gegen Budo benutzt, um zu siegen. Daraufhin erhalten beide 50 EP, da es ihr erster Online-Kampf war. Jam erklärt, dass man dabei in zukünftigen Kämpfen nach seiner Leistung beurteilt wird. Zudem habe er im Shop des Offline-Spiels "Leveln" freigeschaltet, weshalb er bereits EP hatte. Da ruft sein Freund Tsuki (Katsuki Nuwero) an, um die Brüder zu einem Kampf mit ihm und seiner kleinen Schwester herauszufordern. Ohne seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, wurde Haras Blumen-ComMon Buasa von Suwa mit Bite gefressen. Gleichzeitig schießt Budo Bubbles auf Moon, dessen Lanzenspitze unschädlich gemacht wird, da sie nun von einer Blase bedeckt ist. Sofort setzt Jam Bite ein, aber Moon wird durch seine Rüstung geschützt. Trotzdem platzt die Blase und Tsukis kann sein ComMon durch einen Stich mit der Attacke Spike befreien. Diese Attacke setzt Moon auch gegen Budo ein, um Yoshi ebenfalls ausscheiden zu lassen. Aber dann greift Suwa erneut an. Diesmal weicht Moon aus und verlässt sich nicht auf seine Rüstung. Aber das hat auch einen Sinn: Nun ist es über seinem Kontrahenten und kann diesen erstechen. Während sich Tsuki auf den Weg macht, seine Freunde zu besuchen, laden diese die Chara-Files herunter. Diese sind eine Auflistung der im Kampf gezeigten Eingenschaften und die Anzeige für EP und Level. Sie werden nach jedem Kampf mit dem entsprechenden ComMon aktualisiert. (No.1: Suwa Lv.3 (2050/3000EP); No.2: Budo Lv.1 (0060/1000EP); No.3: Moon Lv.4 (4503/5000EP); No.4: Buasa Lv.1 (0950/1000EP)) Gleichzeitig besprechen Herr und Frau Damatsuki, dass ihre Söhne zu viel am Computer spielen. Als der Vater hereinkommt, ruft Jam seinen Kalender auf und meint, er wolle seine Hausaufgaben planen und aufteilen. Aber sein naiver Bruder wundert sich: "Aber wir spielen doch den ganzen Tag ComMon!" Doch da kommt Tsuki rein und erlöst die Beiden, da ihr Vater viel zu gastfreundlich und höflich ist. Er hat einen USB-Stick mitgebracht. Dieser enthält: *einen der (angeblich) stärksten Offline-Gegner: den Golem Galom *ein Power-Up (Rage) *einen einmaligen Cheat für besonders viele EP, den er selbst nutzten wollte bis er gesehen hat, dass Suwo viel schwächer ist als Moon Schnell beginnt Jams Kampf mit Galom. Dieser Benutzt einen seiner Hammerarms, um Suwa wegzuschlagen. Als dieses Bite benutzt hält Galom eine Faust (Hammer) dazwischen, in die sich das ComMon verbeißt, das kaum größer ist als dieser. Der Golem schüttelt den Angreifer ab. Durch dessen enorme Beißkraft wird allerdings der halbe Arm mitgerissen. Daraufhin beginn der Gegner, auf seinen Bauch zu trommeln und zu brüllen. Dies lässt ih das Special Wardrumms benutzten, dass seinen Arm regeneriert. Dann benutzt er das Special Earthquake, das die Erde beben lässt. Suwa hingegen schwebt generell. Als Galom seine Hammerarme zusammenschlagen lässt, um das dazwischen befindliche ComMon zu zerquetschen, drückt Jam instinktiv die Pfeiltaste nach oben, wodurch sein Monster in diese Richtung entweicht und der Feind sich selbst verletzt, da seine Hämmer sich gegenseitig treffen. Da schlägt Galom massiv auf Suwa ein, weshalb dieses knapp überlebt und am Boden ist. Da setzt Yamato von Tsuki ermutigt das Power-Up Rage ein: erst richtet sich sein ComMon wütend auf, dann wird es immer wütender und beginnt zu wachsen bis es größer als der Golem ist. Dann besiegt es diesen mit Munch einer riesigen Version von Bite und erhält unglaubliche 960 EP durch Tsukis Cheat. Dadurch erreicht Suwa das Level 4. Nach dem Sieg weist Tsuki Jam darauf hin, dass am Freitag ein ComMonCup in der Schule beginnen würde. Kapitel 2 thumb|50px|Pocman 11.12.2012: Dienstag (Namenstag des Schulgründers, Schulfrei) Jam beginnt einen Kampf mit dem Offline-Gegner Pocman. Dieser benutzt ebenfalls die Attacke Bite, wodurch sich die Beiden gegenseitig den Mund offen hielten. Also mussten beide zurückweicehn und Pocman aktivierte sein Special PocGhosts. Die Geister umringen Suwa. Nun muss es mit Bite einen von ihnen besiegen und entkommen. Aber dann tauschen die Geister die Farbe ihres Körpers mit der ihrer Konturen und schliessen einen Kreis mit vier von ihnen, indem sie routieren. Dann knallt Pocman sein Maul zusammen und die Geister explodieren. Dies schwächt Suwa sehr. Aber thumb|50px|PocGhostJam weiß nicht, wie man ein zweites Mal das selbe Power-Up einsetzt. Also richtet er sein ComMon auf und bewegt es hinter Pocman. Dieses schließt seinen Mund und öffnet ihn auf der Rückseite wieder. Auch das Auge wandert. Die Kontrahenten halten sich erneut gegenseitig auf. Dann versucht Yamato einen Angriff von oben, Pocman dreht sich aber und wehrt ab. Zurück in der Ausgangsposition blockieren sie sich ein letztes Mal und aus dieser Position beißt Suwa in Pocmans Oberlippe, woraufhin dierer versucht, ebenfalls zuzubeißen, aber keine Zähne hat und deshalb schnell unterliegt. Jam trainiert weiter und weiter, den ganzen Tag. Makoto Shiseki, genannt Marc, geht in einen Computer-Laden, um sich einen MonCom zu kaufen und seine Power-Ups in Karten für diesen umzuwandeln. Da trifft er Ra aus seiner Klasse. Dieser hat seinen Laptop dabei, da er von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter ging, um die Woche dort zu verbringen. Er fordert Marc zu einem ComMon-Kampf heraus. Dieser willigte ein, da er seinen Computer immer dabei hatte. Sie benutzen keine KP, aber HP. Saku von Ra ist ein mittelgroßes Monster, das sich aus Kirschblättern zusammensetzt. Hikari von Shiseki-kun ist nur ein kleineres Tier mit stacheligem Rückenpanzer, das auf zwei Beinen steht. Saku stürmt los, um Hikari mit seinen Klauen (keine Blüten) zu verletzten. Aber Claws wurde durch Roll abgewehrt: Hikari rollt sich zusammen, wordurch sich seine Stacheln aufstellen, ähnlich wie bei einem Igel. Saku wird zurückgedrängt und verliert einige Blätter. Aber Ra lässt es zurückspringen und das Special Blütensturm aktivieren. Da manche Blüten explodieren, wird Roll aufgelöst und Marc muss sich etwas neues einfallen lassen: sein Special. Ein Lichtschwall zerstört die Blüten und schmeißt seinen Gegner nach hinten nach Light benutzt Hikari Roll, um sich schnell anzunähern und besiegt den Gegner ohne Attacken, aber mit seinen Monster-Waffen: Klauen und Zähnen. Also erhält Hikari EP, die ihn auf Level 4 bringen. Also lädt sich Ra einen Cheat zur Verbesserung seines ComMon herunter. Dieser stellt sich schnell als Virus heraus. Doch Makoto ist bereit, diesen Virus zu entfernen. Es gibt eine Bedingung: Wenn die Beiden im ComMonCup aufeinander treffen, soll Ra aufgeben. Dieser willigt ein und der Computer-Experte entfernt den Virus. Er klärt auf, dass es nur fünf Cheats im Umlauf gibt. Der Hacker, der sie erstellt hatte, wurde bereits verhaftet. "Einer wurde sofort benutzt, einer wurde bereits entfernt und einer wurde gestern angewendet. Die restlichen beiden Cheats werden gesucht und besonders bei Cups gibt es ein Scanning. Alles andere sind Viren." 12.12.2012: Mittwoch (Schulbeginn) Nach dem langen Wochenende haben alle Lehrer das Gefühl, zu viel Unterricht verloren zu haben, und geben einige Hausaufgaben auf. Allen ist klar: Am Nachmittag wird keine Zeit für Computerspiele sein. Und dieser wird durch eine außerordentliche Versammlung nach der Schule sogar noch verlängert. Hier wird verkündet, dass der Cup am Freitag während der Schule beginnt, also alle Teinehmer schulfrei haben. Die zweite Runde sollte am Samstag stattfinden. Wer einmal gewonnen hat, sollte hier erneut antreten. Dafür solle es einen Kompensationstag geben. Am Montag sollen dann die vier Besten im Finale gegeneinander Antreten. Erst sollten alle Bewerber gegen einen Qualifikations-Gegner antreten. Dies sollte am Donnerstag irgendwann während der Schulzeit geschehen. Wenn mehr als 16 Schüler bestehen, wird gelost. Diese werden dann in 1-gegen-1-Kämpfen auf 8 reduziert, die am Samstag zu 4 werden. Am Sonntag wird nichts geschehen, da dieser verkaufsoffen ist. Die gesamte Schule wird vom Unterricht am Montag befreit, muss aber das Finale besuchen. Der Sieger erhält: *einen Namen auf der ewigen Ehrenliste der Schule *ein Bild an der Wall of Fame (wird abgehängt, wenn zu viele neue Erfolge kommen) *den Rest der Woche frei *ein kleines Preisgeld *nächstes Jahr Schulbücher gratis *Respekt und Ansehen unter den Schülern *gute Chancen, Schulsprecher zu werden 13.12.2012: Donnerstag (Qualifikation) Am nächsten Morgen wartet Jam ungeduldig auf seinen Namen in der Durchsage. Aber als erster wir ausgerechnet Tsuki aufgerufen. Der Quali-Gegner ist nur ein kleiner Ball mit überdimensionalen Armen und Klauen und einem kleinen Maul. Selbst die wuchtigen Arme können nichts gegen Moons Rüstung ausrichten. Kazuki weist zum Spike an, aber der Quali-Gegner setzt sein Special ein und saugt mit dem kleinen Maul den Herausforderer übrraschend stark an. Dieser versucht, den Gegner durch die Distanzüberbrückung zu erstechen, was allerdings mit der einen Klaue abgewehrt wird, während der andere Arm die richtige Attacke benutz, um Moon wegzuschlagen und schwer zu schaden. Die bisherigen Schläge waren wohl nur einfaches Kämpfen ohne Attacken gewesen. Da saugt der Quali-Gegner erneut und Tsuki sieht sich gezwungen, nun das Special einzusetzten: Spinn. Moon beginnt eine schnelle Drehung und schnell erreicht der Spike jede Stelle um ihn herrum. Durch diese Bewegung wird das angezogene ComMon viel schneller und kollidiert mit seinem Gegner. Dieser ist wie von einem Morgenstern getroffen und verliert. Als nächstes wird Ra aufgerufen. Sein Saku greift sofort mit Claws an. Diese werden allerdings von huge Arms abgewehrt und es wird zurückgeschleudert. Da wechselt es zu Blütensturm. Dieser soll angesaugt und so beseitigt werden. Da aber einige Blätter explodieren, erhält der Quali-Gegner enormen Schaden. Dann springt Saku an, um den Kampf mit Claws zu beenden. Jam hält es im Unterricht nicht mehr lange aus: Er will kämpfen! Gleichzeitig bereitet sich Marc mental auf den Kampf vorbereitet, da er wiedermal bereits mit allen Aufgaben fertig ist. Hara und Yoshi unterhalten sich leise über den Kampf. Und Yoshi ist auch der übernächste. Aber erst kommt Marc. Sein Hikari soll erst normal angreifen, aber mit Vacuum Sucker wird es angesaugt. Aber mit Roll wird es zu schnell und verwundet den Quali-Gegner ähnlich wie Moon. Huge Arms schleudert den Herausforderer allerdings weg, obwohl dieser durch seinen Rückenpanzer weniger Schaden erhält. Diesmal kann der Qualifikations-Lehrer die Geschwindigkeit einschetzten und lässt sein ComMon das des Schülers ansaugen. Dieses benutzt allerdings Light. Das Special und nicht das Monster wird nun angesaugt und beendet den Kampf beim Auftreffen. Dann muss der kleine Damatsuki ran. Dessen Budo hat mittlerweile das zweite Level erreicht und seine Klauen ausgebildet. Sofort am Anfang kann es den Huge Arms ausweichen, nähert sich, wird von einem Arm getroffen und dann angezogen. In den Vakuum-Schlund schießt es Bubbles, die diesen verkleben. Schnell kann Budo den Quali-Gegner verwunden. Aber dieser benutzt seine huge Arms, um den Herausforderer fast zu besiegen. Durch aufwendung aller KP kann der Mund des Feindes auch wieder befreit werden. Beide stürmen an, Budo weicht immer aus, springt den Quali-Gegner an und verletzt ihn. Als dieser sich wehren will, trifft er sich selbst. Nach weiterem Kampf gewinnt allerdings der Lehrer. Nach ein paar anderen Schülern gewinnt auch Hara. Der letzte an diesem Tag ist Jam. Sein Suwa greift an, wird von einem huge Arm getroffen, beißt den anderen allerdings ab. Trotzdem erhält es einen weiteren Treffer und wird nun angesaugt. Da erklärt ihm der Lehrer, dass Power-Ups zwar eigentlich nciht erlaubt seien, er aber den ganzen Tag habe warten müssen und deshalb eines benutzten dürfe. Durch das Wachstum von Rage verstopft der Vakuum-Schlot und Suwa bewegt sich weg, woraufhin es den Gegner mit Munch frisst. Am Nachmittag hatten die Freunde noch etwas Zeit zum Training, aber dann begann auch schon der Cup. Kapitel 3 s. Artikel ComMonCup (Bis inkl. Runde 2) Kapitel 4 s. Artikel ComKrieger (Bis inkl. Lagerhaus) Kapitel 5 s. Artikel ComKrieger (Abschnitt Schule) Kapitel 6 s. Artikel ComMonCup (Abschnitt Finale) Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Grundinhalt Kategorie:Story